Verão
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [OneShot] Era apenas outro dia, como tantos outros... ShakaΜ, para a Peppeee!


_**- Verão -**_

Sentia a brisa morna em suas pernas molhadas, antes que uma nova onda viesse para cobri-las, apenas para afastar-se depois. A espuma provocando cócegas em seus pés. O sol de fim de tarde aquecendo-o superficialmente.

Mais um dia que chegava ao fim. Era apenas mais um entre tantos outros.

A areia branca tornara-se dourada com os raios do sol, intensificando o tom esverdeado das águas. Os fios loiros se misturavam com a areia, quase imperceptíveis.

Todos os dias daquele verão tinham sido exatamente iguais. Todas as vezes que o sol se punha haviam sido exatamente iguais.

Os lábios se abriram puxando para dentro do corpo o ar salgado da praia. As ondas ainda tentavam cobri-lo, mas sempre voltavam antes de fazê-lo.

Escutou um leve barulho de pés contra a água. O vento trouxe-lhe o um cheiro familiar.

"Está na hora de voltar Shaka." sussurrou uma voz próxima a ele.

As ondas fizeram uma última tentativa para alcançá-lo, mas até mesmo elas sabiam que aquilo era uma tarefa impossível.

O corpo ergueu-se graciosamente, sacudindo com um único movimento gracioso o excesso de areia que ficara em seus cabelos.

A mão do outro se fechou sobre a dele, nitidamente mostrando a diferença entre os tons de pele. Ele deu um passo e o outro o acompanhou, mantendo os olhos fechados e confiando naquele que o guiava.

Afinal aquele, era o mesmo caminho que ambos faziam todos os dias.

Atrás deles as ondas ainda tentavam alcançá-los, mas só o que conseguiam era apagar suas pegadas da areia.

Os dedos longos deslizavam sobre a superfície rochas ao seu lado, acompanhando cada curva. Memorizando as pedras, mesmo que já as conhecesse bem. Seus pés chatos esparramavam-se sobre pedras dispostas como uma pequena escada.

Segurando sua mão firmemente ainda estava o outro homem, afastando de si os insetos que teimavam em persegui-lo.

O silêncio entre eles era quase impenetrável. Mas não era incômodo.

O vento mudou seu curso, jogando os fios loiros para frente do rosto delicado. Os cheiros, por todos os lados, amontoavam-se criando novos odores. A mão daquele que o guiava o abandonou, mas sua presença não. Ele permanecia ao seu lado em silêncio, apenas acompanhando os passos lentos que ele dava.

O ar se encheu com os murmúrios das vozes femininas. Todas dialogando entre si em um dialeto local, diferente do que ele conhecia. Era uma atmosfera amigável. Havia barulho de roupa sendo lavada e cheiro de comida pronta.

Uma atmosfera que lhe lembrava um lugar que havia abandonado há muitos anos.

"Preciso falar com Pomona." disse simplesmente a voz suave ao seu lado sem rodeios, se referindo à criança que protegia os pomares do santuário.

Os lábios se abriram para lhe dirigir alguma palavra, mas esta morreu antes que fosse dita.

O cheiro adocicado afastou-se de forma rápida, deixando-o só novamente.

Os murmúrios aumentaram e sua cabeça começou a latejar. Seus pés chatos, já conhecendo o caminho, o guiaram por uma subida íngreme.

Deixando o sol poente para trás, ele entrou no primeiro templo, abrigando-se em sua escuridão. Podia ouvir o som de seus passos ecoarem entre as altas colunas. E antes que pudesse sentir alívio por estar na sombra, já passara às escadarias do segundo templo.

A cada passo que dava, a dor em sua cabeça aumentava. Era como se ela estivesse sendo comprimida entre duas barras de ferro. Os murmúrios cresciam em número e tom, criando uma verdadeira balbúrdia.

Finalmente atingiu o sexto templo, mesmo que ainda molhado e com dores. Ele se dirigiu cambaleante para seus aposentos, deslizando os dedos longos nas paredes de mármore. Os joelhos bateram no chão frio com força, e ele teve de se arrastar, engatinhando pelo chão, até o divã. Ergueu os braços sobre o tecido áspero e enterrou a cabeça entre eles.

Podia sentir seu coração acelerar. Até mesmo respirar era uma tarefa difícil. Seus lábios se abriram em busca de ar, mas ainda não era o suficiente. Sabia que iria perder a consciência.

Entre os murmúrios em sua cabeça, pôde entreouvir o eco de passos em seu templo. Era um barulho constante, firme. Que aumentava à medida que a pessoa se aproximava.

Alguém segurou sua mão, puxando-a de debaixo de seu cabelo, empurrando para ela um colar de contas grandes. Temendo que ele o soltasse, a pessoa segurou a mão dele, forçando-o a não soltar o colar.

Os murmúrios cessaram. A pressão sobre sua cabeça diminuiu, permitindo-lhe que ao menos erguesse a cabeça.

Os lábios abriram-se com a intenção de agradecer àquele que lhe trouxera o colar, mas deles não saiu nenhum som. A mão que segurava a sua se afastou, ao perceber que ele já podia segurar o colar sozinho.

"Não pode culpar as pessoas por desejarem alguém que as proteja." disse a voz suave, muito próximo a ele.

"Não as culpo." respondeu simplesmente, apoiando os cotovelos no tecido áspero do divã e puxando o corpo para cima.

Infelizmente, aqueles que estão mais próximos de Deus são sempre os que mais sofrem pela humanidade.

Ele o ajudou a se acomodar, deixando-o confortável e relaxado. E depois foi embora. Sem palavra de despedida ou gesto amigável. Apenas foi.

_------_

"Você me parece abatido." comentou a voz rouca exagerando a pronúncia das últimas sílabas, como se desacostumado a falar o grego.

Os lábios se expandiram em um sorriso discreto. Não responderia que era apenas sua forma física que era frágil, ou então entraria na mesma discussão que sempre tinha com aquele homem.

O francês sempre defendera o pensamento de que o corpo era um reflexo da alma. Quanto mais forte fossemos, mais forte nosso corpo iria parecer.

Mas não conseguia concordar com aquilo. Para ele o corpo, aquele corpo, era apenas um efêmero sopro de vida. Um dia iria acabar, e outros viriam depois.

"Tem certeza de que está se sentindo bem?"

Ele virou a xícara de porcelana na boca, sentindo o líquido quente escorrer em sua garganta. Abaixou a xícara descansando-a sobre o pires com delicadeza.

"Tenho." respondeu simplesmente, mantendo o rosto voltado para baixo, em sinal de educação.

O outro homem parecia contrariado. Cruzou os braços diante do peito, obstinado a sequer olhar para a xícara, que permanecia intocada sobre a mesa. Ele balançou suavemente os cabelos ruivos. Estava impaciente.

"Soube que o cavaleiro de Áries voltou a residir no Santuário. É verdade?" perguntou por pura falta do que falar. Não tinha o menor interesse nos assuntos do Santuário, muito menos naqueles que faziam dele sua moradia.

O indiano abriu os lábios, pronto para despejar uma desculpa e pedir para que aquele assunto não fosse mais tocado. Mas não conseguiu falar. Não conseguiu dizer as palavras que estavam na ponta de sua língua. Apenas não conseguia.

"É." disse, fingindo uma tosse e colocando automaticamente uma mão sobre os lábios.

Para ele era difícil falar sobre o cavaleiro de Áries. Daria qualquer coisa ao outro homem para que mudasse de assunto o mais rápido possível.

"Você está bem? Quer que eu chame alguém?" perguntou o outro.

"Estou bem. Apenas me engasguei com o chá." explicou ele esticando os lábios em um sorriso forçado.

Entrelaçou os dedos sobre o colo, mantendo a cabeça baixa; enquanto ouvia o leve tamborilar dos dedos do outro sobre a mesa.

"Quando você voltará para a Sibéria?" perguntou meneando a cabeça, sentindo como se o som de dedos contra a madeira estivesse reverberando por todo o aposento.

"Eu não disse que voltaria." respondeu o francês em um tom muito seco, ainda batendo as pontas dos dedos na mesa como se aquele som o agradasse.

"Mas você vai voltar, não vai?" insistiu o indiano, aumentando a força com que entrelaçava seus dedos, tentando ignorar o som do batuque através da dor.

"Sou um cavaleiro de ouro, Shaka de Virgem. Tenho tanto direito de estar aqui quanto você." ele disse com o mesmo tom seco, recolhendo seus dedos e fechando-os em punho.

O outro homem respirou profundamente, apreciando o silencio que voltara ao aposento. Ele soltou as mãos e levou-as aos cabelos lisos, trazendo-as para cima dos ombros.

"Sei disso." afirmou displicente, enquanto acariciava os fios loiros vagarosamente.

O francês tomou aquelas por suas palavras finais, e ergueu-se bruscamente da cadeira de revestimento áspero, indo em direção à porta.

"Porém" começou o indiano em seu tom calmo. Ele ergueu uma das mãos na altura dos olhos e apontou o indicador diretamente para o outro, que se voltara para ele no mesmo momento "Você sabe tão bem quanto eu; seu sangue frio não resiste ao calor da Grécia."

Ele bufou enraivecido, ultrajado pela certeza daquela afirmação. Sem ao menos dignar-se a responder, ele lhe deu as costas.

E logo ele estava sozinho novamente. Como sempre estivera. Inclinou o rosto em direção à janela aberta, por onde uma suave brisa entrava despercebida. Tão sozinho, como sempre desejou estar.

_------_

Era apenas uma noite de verão. Apenas uma noite quente de verão, e ele não conseguia dormir. Como sempre.

Seus pés chatos já haviam se acostumado com aquele caminho. Cada degrau que deixava para trás era exatamente igual àquele que estava a sua frente. Assim como as noites daquele verão.

Mas ele já se acostumara com o calor. Assim como se acostumara com o caminho que percorria. Isso porque, aquele, era o único caminho que conhecia.

Mesmo sem realmente ver, ele sabia o que encontraria no final. E mais uma vez provara-se certo. Mesmo de longe ele sabia quem estava sentado sobre as escadarias, contemplando o céu estrelado totalmente absorto.

"Por que voltou?" ouviu a si próprio perguntar, enquanto avançava pelo templo.

Pôde ouvir a respiração rasa, exalando paciência. Ouve uma mudança no curso da brisa, a cada passo que dava a doce fragrância tornava-se mais forte.

O homem sentado sobre os degraus não moveu o rosto, ainda concentrado nos pontos brilhantes, tentando ignorar o eco dos passos em seu templo.

"Porque em poucos dias haverá pessoas aqui que precisarão de mim." respondeu ele de maneira séria, sem deixar espaço para outras perguntas.

O som de passos cessou, e o recém-chegado deixou-se sentar muito próximo ao outro homem, jogando sobre ele seus braços longos.

"Esse é o Santuário da Deusa Athena, aqui sempre houve pessoas que precisaram de você." respondeu ele apoiando o queixo no ombro do outro, aspirando fundo o perfume adocicado.

Ele abriu um sorriso. Tomando aquilo por um elogio sincero. Um dos poucos que jamais recebera daquele que já fora seu melhor amigo.

"Incluindo você?" perguntou impensadamente, sem se preocupar com a resposta; perguntou pelo simples intuito de fazê-lo pensar no assunto.

O indiano não respondeu. Deixou sua mente vagar, remoendo as palavras em sua mente. Nunca sentira apego por nenhuma pessoa, mas imaginava como seria a sensação de precisar de uma pessoa mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Por que voltou?" repetiu apertando os ombros delicados entre seus braços, deixando seu rosto deslizar por sua pele pálida.

"A Deusa Athena protege toda a vida. E é nossa missão protegê-la." respondeu com calma, como se tentasse explicar uma coisa muito simples a uma criança muito pequena.

"O mesmo vale para mim?" ele sussurrou, finalmente expressando sua insegurança.

O tibetano abaixou o rosto e fitou o rosto do outro homem que insistia em segurar-lhe os ombros. Ele puxou alguns fios de seu longo cabelo loiro e enrolou-o entre os dedos.

"Não." ele disse simplesmente, deixando a palavra morrer com o silêncio que se instalara entre os dois.

Existem certas palavras que não precisam ser ditas.

As mãos levemente queimadas relaxaram a pressão sobre os ombros delicados. Ele encostou a testa sobre a pele muito branca e se deixou levar novamente por seu perfume.

"As vozes..." começou o indiano pressionando a testa contra o corpo do outro.

"Orações." corrigiu ele rapidamente.

"Sim... Elas nunca terminam, não é?" ele questionou, mesmo já sabendo qual seria a resposta.

"Nunca."

O indiano expandiu os lábios em um sorriso triste. Mesmo que os anos tivessem afastado os dois amigos, Mu ainda conseguia dizer as palavras das quais ele mais precisava.

"Por que voltou?" perguntou pela terceira vez, mesmo que seu tom fosse ameno e não pedisse resposta.

O tibetano ergueu os olhos verdes para o céu, contemplando as estrelas cintilantes tranquilamente. Sua mão, pálida pelos longos anos vivendo nas montanhas, tocou de leve os dedos longos do indiano. Os dedos de diferentes tons de pele fecharam-se entre eles, cada um apertando a mão do outro com mais força.

"Porque alguém sempre terá de guiar seu caminho de volta Shaka." sussurrou ele gentilmente, abaixando os olhos para o outro e sorrindo "Você pode se perder."

Mesmo de olhos fechados Shaka sabia qual era a expressão que o outro carregava. Ele pressionou a mão entrelaçada à dele, como forma de agradecimento.

Afinal aquele era mais um dia, apenas outro dia dentre muito outros naquele verão, que chegava ao fim. E mesmo querendo tanto a solidão e o desapego; ao menos naquela noite ele não estava sozinho.

**Fim**

* * *

I'm sorry Peppe-chan ÇÇ

Não era pra ter demorado tanto assim, mas nada do que eu escrevia parecia bom o suficiente --

Espero que tenha gostado! Feliz Aniversário (mesmo atrasado) o/

Beijos


End file.
